Undercover Hothead
by GrimFae
Summary: Rin and the gang are sent on a mission that's going to change everyones view of him. *WARNING:OOC*
1. cover

"We're going undercover at a school in my and Rins hometown that has supposedly been having a demonic possession problem. Several of the male students have been possessed and harmed others while under said possession." Yukio told the class monotonously.

I yawn and try not to freak out. ( It was horrible there! Everyone thought I was a monster!... Well I was a bit crazy…) I force myself to keep my cool look up. It helps when Shiemi strokes my hair and I purr. This shocks everyone but her, Yukio, and Shura who have all heard it before.

"Rin, Your going to have to go in disguise since everyone would know you. Shura will be getting you into costume and teaching you how to act. We'll see you somarrow when we leav" Yukio tells me.

Then Shura yanks me out of the room. We go down the hall a ways and stop at a door. As soon as we're in the room she tells me to strip. For a moment i wonder why. But i quickly remember that Yukio said i had to wear a costume. O do as she told me silently. That's when i see a schoolgirl uniform, suitcase full of girls clothes, and a huge make-up case.

"NO" I say in disbeleif.

"Yep. For the duration of this mission you are Sayomi Tojoshi. The sexy girl with short hair and an over-protective older sister. Played my Mwah." She says with a smug grin.

"B-But...I... please Shura, anything but this!" I beg.

" Nope, already got it set up with the school. Now get into your undies and i'll girl you up... and show you the ropes." She tells me with a smirk.

* * *

The next day after being taught how to act, do make-up, hair, and get properly dressed. I meet everyone, purposely walking behind Shura to hide myself as long as possible.( This is so going to riun my reputation.) Hopefully Shura will explain. In the mean time, I'm staying hidden behind her.

"Hey Shura! Where's Rin?" Shima asks.

" He's hiding behind me. For the duration of this mission, Rin Okumura doesn't exist. Instead you have Sayomi Tojoshi, yep, Mafisto thought that Rin was way too recognizeable as a boy... so... whatever. more aprochable like this anyways." Shura explains in a bored tone.

She steps aside and I look at my feet miserably. Gasps full the almost empty courtyard.

" Wow. You're HOT! " Shima Exclaims

I look up and glare at him irritably.

"Shut up" I grumble.

Bon looks me up and down. He's not said anything but his eyes say shocked. I shift selfconciously under everyones stares.

"You really are quite lovely Rin" Yukio says with a smirk.

I sigh. This is going to be a long mission.

"Alright! Everyone needs to get used to this. So from here till the end of the mission everyone calls Rin, Sayomi. Rin... Act like a girl, make up your charecter"Yukio orders.

O.K. i can do this!

"Okay, I'll try" I sya.

" Great! We'll be living together in a house near the school so we can do night patrols easily. Lets go catch the train." Shura says with a grin.

A couple of hours later we're in our temporary home. I decide a few things about Sayomi. One, she likes to tease Shima. Two, She is very kind but a bit punky. Yukio tells me not to drop charecter, so i don't. ( this sucks) Shima flirts with me a bit.

"Cute~" Shima says.

"Shut up you flirt" I laugh at him.

Shima grins.

" Oh but how could i not flirt with such a beautiful flower~" he coo's in response.

"Careful Shima-kun~ this flower has thorns." I reply in my femanine voice.


	2. Arrival

Shima smiles.

" Maybe, but i can be careful" He says in a mock suductive voice.

"Ahem! Ok, that's enough flirting with _my_ little sister Pinkey. Sayomi let's go to our room and get into our jamies. Everyone else do the same, then we're watching a scary movie!" Shura says ecitedly, taking me by the hand.

"ok" I sigh.

Later, after Shura congradulates me on my praformance and forces me to wear a purple silk nightgawn, we go downstairs to watch a movie. The rest of our little troup stares at me in awe for a moment before remembering the act. I quickly decide that Sayomi is a clinger and burry my face in Yukios chest. He wraps his arms around me after a snicker and i can nearly feel his smirk. Bastard! He's enjoying this!

"Aw~ I want a cuddle from Sayomi-kun!" Shima whines playfully.

I smile at him sweetly.

" Aw~ feeling left out?" I ask silkily

Shima pouts and nodds. So i climb over him and into Bons lap instead to tease him. Bons arms wrap around me, one hand rests on my rear. Damn! He's a pervert?! I snuggle into the stupid skunk face anyways and pretend to flinch as someone gets killed onscreen. The movie ends and i yawn big.

" We go to school monday, till then... We'll just get into our roles. Remember, We're all emancipated and live together because we're friends. Bon... can you do me a favor and pretend to be Sayomi's boyfriend for me? You seem okay with cuddling her and i really don't want everyone to swarm her on monday." Yukio says

Shima chuckles and i punch him hard in the chest. He winces, i grin.

" Yeah shure" Bon says

" You ok with that Sayomi?" Yukio asks


	3. Breakfast

I shrug.

" Sure I guess. As long as skunk boy doesn't get frisky" I tease.

Bon scoffs at me. Then we all go to bed. Shura forces me to put on this icky facial mask, saying that it'll cleanse my poors as I sleep. 'Whatever that means'. It feels weird, but in the end I decide not to fight it. Before I fall asleep I feel and odd sence of contentment.

I get up early the next day and take a nice shower. 'what to wear?' I riffle through my suitcase for a bit befor finding a decent outfit. I swiftly slip into the short blue dress and a pair of knee high black socks. The dress matches my eyes perfectly. ' How did Shura do that?' Quietly I go over to the vanity and sit down to do my make-up. ' What did she say went first again?' I wonder looking at all the make-up on the table. ' Foundation!' Shura doesn't stir as I put on the make-up just how she showed me ( A/N: Light eyeliner, mascara, blue eye shadow to match his eyes, and soft pink lipgloss)

" Done" I sigh.

'Ew, I really shouldn't be able to make myself look like such a cute girl'. I examine my reflection for a moment and sigh. I look like a girl with shoet blue-black hair and slight curves ,after I put on the fake tits. Not busty, but a decent size. Finally done with my stupid outfit I wrap my tail around my hips. Time to get in character! I can do this!

Finally ready, walk downstairs and into the kitchen, everyone is there already. When they see me all conversation stops.

" Morning." I say in my feminine voice.

" Morning Sayomi-kun!... Could you maybe make breakfast? Izumo refuses because ' sexist of us to think she can cook just because she's a girl'. " Shima asks sweetly.

I chuckle.

" Sure thing. I was going to anyways." I say with a smile.

" Thank you! I thought we would have to eat Shiemis cooking!" Izumo says.

I frown. Getting two aprons off the hooks, one pink one blue. I toss the pink one to Shiemi.

" Shiemi will you help me please? I haven't cooked for this many people in a in a long time." I ask her sweetly.

Shiemi skwiles happily and nodds, jumping up to help. I grin at her and we begin to cook, of I cook and have her stir of get me ingredients. In the end we make Bacon Pancakes with a side of bacon. Not the most healthy thing ever but Shura will appreciate the hangover food. When I'm done there's a huge platter of food on the table. Everyone digs in exitedly as I slip out of my apron. Well, they must really like them because they're chowing down like wild animals. Forceing myself to stay in character I eat my foor slowly and delicately. Sitting between Bon and Shima. Once everyone is done Shima beltches. I roll my eyes and dab my mouth with my napkin softly.

"Thank you for the delicious meal Sayomi and Shiemi " Bon says.

I smile.

" My pleasure, it's nice to cook for so many people again. I missed it." I say happily.

Bon kisses my cheek and I blush. Then smile and return the gestgure softly with a giggle.

" You really need a shave" I say.

Bon huffs.

" Whatever. You know you like my stubble." He teases.

I humm in thought.

"maybe a little" I reply coyly.


	4. Of Parks and Demons

Shura comes in glares at us all, grabs the last of the breakfast the leaves.

"She would be in a better mood if she didn't have a permanent hangover." I say rolling my eyes.

Bon and Shima chuckle.

"Today we're going to test out our cover stories and characters in public. Maphisto paid for ticket so we get to go to an amusement park. This is also a sort of team building day. So we need to spend at least most of it together." Yukio tells us.

"Sure Yukio. Just don't expect me to go on any rides. I hate those scary things and I have no desire for people to see my underwear." I say.

Shima wraps an arm around me and moves closer.

"Not even if we're there to protect you?" Shima asks sweetly.

"… Only if you lend me a pair of shorts for under this dress. Shura didn't back anything but skirts and dresses for me. "I say.

"Sure thing cuteness~" Shima says sweetly.

Without another word Shima goes upstairs to get me some shots. While he's gone I talk to Yukio and the others. Yukio and bon both decide that Shima should be the fake boyfriend since he's the one who is a) closer to me and b) has no problem being affectionate towards me. Bon looks at Shima when he comes into the living room, where we've all migrated to.

"Change in plans. YOU'RE going to be Sayomis boyfriend, not me." Bon tells Shima with a smirk.

Shima grins happily.

"Awesome! Everyone gunna think I'm dating a hottie. Sweet!" Shima says handing me a pair of black short shorts. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you have booty shorts?" I ask.

"I was gunna give 'em to you as a gag gift." He says with a smile.

After I slip into the shorts and a blue t-shirt we pile into Shuras rental car and get to the amusement park. It's called Fun Land and is full of people. I'm suddenly very conscious of the fact that I'm showing so much skin. Shima, as if sensing this, wraps an arm around my waist as we hand over our tickets. Shima spots a HUGE rollercoaster and gets exited.

"Come on!" He says.

"I'll pass" I say, actually a bit fearful of the unstable looking structure.

Shima hug me to him then kisses my neck softly, making me blush brightly.

"Please, my blue eyed beauty? I'll hold your hand the whole time." He asks softly.

I make a noise of indecision. But end up sighing in resignation. Maybe this'll help me understand why I'm feeling so weird around Shima and …. Most hot guys lately.

"Okay… But you have to promise not to make fun of me when I scream." I tell him.

Shima smirks.

"I promise. I like hearing you scream anyways" He mock whispers to me.

This makes me blush a deep pink and smack his arm.

"Of course my boyfriend's a pervert" I say with an exasperated sigh.

Shima smiles and we all get into line for the ride. Once we get on the ride Shima and I sit side by side. He instantly grabs my hand. I end up loving the ride, I grip Shimas hand the whole time and laugh in delight at every bump and curve. When we get off I'm still giggling.

"That was awesome!" I say.

"Hell yeah it was!" Shima exclaims with a grin.

Shima wraps an arm around me. Guys around us look at him jealously. We walk around the rest of the day, riding rides and playing games with the rest of our group. For a moment I wish things were always like this. Shima liking me like this, holding me…. Then a crash resounds across the park and screams fill the air.

"I feel a demonic presence" I say


	5. King of Darkness

We all run to the source of the crash, fighting the fleeing crowd. When we get there I instantly see Amaimon and growl lowly. Not this asshole again! Why the hell is he here? Wait… Where is here?!

"I knew- wait….. WHAT are you WEARING?" Amaimon says confusedly.

I look down at myself in shock. WHAT THE FUCK?! Last I remember Yukio was yapping on about a demonic plant. Why the hell am I dressed like a girl?! My anger rises and blue flames surround me. Shura tosses me Kurikaraand I grin as I unsheathe it.

"I may not know where I am or why I'm dressed like this. But I do know I'm gunna kick your ass!" I yell at him.

"Hmmm….. Ah! Your must be in your first step of the change. Aww~ Father will be very displeased if I fight you before it finishes. How boring~" Amaimon says in a bored tone.

Change? What change? Like puberty? Whatever! I charge at him, blue fire dancing across my blade. Amaimon dodges and sighs to himself.

"Father may not allow ME to fight you during this time…. But that's not to say that one of my friends can't" Amaimon says with a sadistic grin.

With that he vanishes.

"Che! Amaimon Get back here and fight me you coward!" I yell.

The ground quakes slightly under our feet and I look over at my team. Their expressions range from confused to all out terrified. Yukio and Shura though just seem to be in shock. Suddenly the ground splits open and an enormous red and green badger looking demon climbs out. Oh Shit. It attacks me when Amaimon points to me. I slash its side with my sword. Meanwhile Bon chants, Yukio shoots at it, and Shura whips out her sword. I can't see the others anymore and that worries me. I land a hit to its left eye and the beast rears up onto its hind legs The demon badger knocks Shura and Yukio down with its paws on the way back to it's previous position, knocking them both unconscious. I see Bon get pinned by the tail and Amaimon restrains Izumo. He's gotten me on my own now and he knows it, you can see it in the smirk on his usually expressionless face.

The badger slashes my chest, tearing away the fake tits and feminine shirt I was wearing.

Then, I feel a massive surge of power course through me. Shadows gather close to me and, Forming tendrils (A/N: Like slenderman kind of) up my bare arms and all around me. Tattooed into my skin the black tendrils on my arms stay, the others attack the demon. I feel… comfortable. Like, for the first time I'm the way I should be. Blue flames and shadows under my control. I see coal tar gathering nearby and grin, a demonic laugh escaping my throat. I lash out at the badger demon once more and watch with morbid fascination as my punches are aided by the shadows and flames. In mere moments there is nothing left of the beast but ash, still burning.

"Well, father will be quite pleased. A king to rule over the Dark Demons at long last." Amaimon says.

"Like hell! I'm not having anything to do with him or and titles like that!" I yell, charging at my older half-brother.

I nearly hit him with Kurikara. But miss by a millimeter. Amaimon uses this as a chance. He grabs me under my arms and dives into Gehenna gate, I didn't even see him open it. Shadows seem to melt into my skin as I struggle, turning it black as nigh. I see Yukio wake up.

"Yukio!" I scream.

He looks over at me in shock. I know I can't get away with Amaimon holding me like this and I'm too exhausted to use my flames.

"Destroy the eye! Destroy the eye and you destroy the gate!" I call out to him pleadingly.

Yukio shoots the eye. But before the bullet can reach it I'm already through. I register hitting marble floor and groan in pain. Amaimon snickers.

"Amaimon…. And Rin? Ah! You've finally hit your demonic maturity." A deep voice says.

Oh fuck. I get up silently and wipe the blood off my face, glaring at Satan. I get into a defensive stance, Kurikara at the ready. When I finally force myself to look at Satan I nearly scream. He has long black hair, red pupils in blue eyes (so much like mine). His suit is all black with a red tie and cufflinks. He's taller than me too, 6"7 I'd say.

"Now Rin, there's no need for that. We're all family here, and all demons." Satan says.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I'm only a half demon/" I snarl at him.

Satan smiles maliciously.

"Not any more, today your human blood was overtaken by your demon blood. You no longer have any humanity left. You are a full demon, and a king at that. Rin, the king of the dark demons…. My youngest son." Satan says with a grin.


End file.
